


Blushing Evil Magister

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Series: Cullrian Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Dorian, Pining Cullen, Pining dorian, Tumblr Prompt, but Dorian is too scared of love to realize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: From the prompt: "Cullen tries to show Dorian how to defend himself and fight with a sword and shield should the never ever arise. But surely, Dorian thinks, he’s going to faint from the red blush on his cheeks every time Cullen fixes his stance or stands behind him to move through a technique."





	Blushing Evil Magister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emotionalmorphine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalmorphine/gifts).



> The prompt can be found [here](http://dapromptexchange.tumblr.com/post/160243787254/cullen-tries-to-show-dorian-how-to-defend-himself). This is for EmotionalMorphine because he bought me coffee for my birthday. <3 Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this story!

“Shield up.”

A few dozen troops rose their shield, some more clumsily than others. The Commander walked between the ranks to survey everyone’s stance and advice as needed.

Among them, Dorian drew another bored sigh, his shield at the perfect angle. He’d seen Cassandra use that defense so many times he could do it in his sleep.

“Shield down. Take the second stance,” Cullen instructed, and the soldiers followed.

Dorian had started training with Cullen’s troops a few months after he joined the Inquisition. At first he had to admit it actually was to observe the army’s tactics, specifically the Templars’, but as time went on and he developed a friendship with Cullen, it was to observe one particular ex-Templar. Of course he pretended he wanted to train with a sword and shield in case he’d get silenced or lost his staff in a fight. Cullen didn’t mind him attending afternoon training (because nothing would make him get up at dawn, not even a dashing Fereldan commander).

He couldn’t deny to himself anymore how he felt when Cullen would appear behind him and help his stance. The way his large, strong hands gently tilted his hips or gently shifted his arms was far too arousing for someone who had frequented the filthiest brothels of Minrathous.

Dorian couldn’t deny relishing that attention, taking bad positions on purpose then barely able to hide his blush as Cullen instructed him the proper way with a low voice, adjusting his position with his warmth lingering in his limbs long after he helped him. It was a maddening situation, but Dorian couldn’t stop once he started. He could only think how caring and attentive he could be in a more intimate situation, wondering if he would use his commanding voice or the one so low it was almost a rumble in the secret of his neck…

“Dorian.”

Well. It appeared he’d been staring at said-man for a certain moment, stuck in his new stance and the maze of his thoughts.

“My apologies, commander,” he declared, keeping a neutral expression even as Cullen scrutinized him.

“You seem to have much on your mind,” Cullen simply replied. “You’re usually better at this position.” He approached him and adjusted his posture, a hand on the bare skin of his shoulder. Dorian felt his cheeks grow warmer at the delicateness, carefulness of the gesture.

“Are you feeling well?” Cullen breathed close to his ear, much closer than he expected. Dorian turned his head in surprise, gulped as he met worried amber eyes.

“I-“ For once he was at a loss for words, if only for the way Cullen lingered in his personal space, a solid presence Dorian would’ve been all too happy to cuddle in bed with.

He made the tiniest gasp when Cullen pressed a palm against his forehead, which made him even more flustered.

“You don’t feel warmer, but you do look… flushed.”

Dorian took a step back at that, not knowing how long he could control himself around the man. They were surrounded by dozens of soldiers, he couldn’t lose his composure here.

“You’re right. I do not feel well. I shall take my leave and rest.”

Cullen nodded, a caring look on his face. Dorian put away the weapons and returned to his quarters under his watchful eyes.

It was almost shameful the way he acted, he wasn’t a teenager with no seduction experience after all, so why was he reduced to a babbling, flustered mess during training? It was ridiculous.

He couldn’t continue going, he decided later when he was staring at his ceiling, sprawled on his bed. His pining on Cullen had to stop, because there was no way he was interested in the same sex.

He groaned and grabbed one of the many books on his study table. He would not hide in self-pity, and beside, he had a lot of reading to do.

He lost himself in his research, only stopping when his stomach rumbled and he realized he’d been at it for hours. He was thirsty and hungry, it was time for a break. He quickly tidied himself up before he made his way to the main hall. Dinner was mostly done by now, only a few groups remained. He picked a place where he’d be left in peace, not feeling particularly chatty that night, and beside, some of these new recruits knew nothing but to inquire about Tevinter’s Magisters and blood rituals. As much as these lies were amplified at a ridiculousness, there was a part of truth Dorian didn’t feel inclined to ponder about.

“Dorian, you usually eat earlier than this.”

Dorian looked up just as Cullen sat beside him and squeezed his shoulder in greeting. The man was touching him a lot more than when they first met. Perhaps he was like that with all his friends.

“I was distracted by my work.”

“Do you have a lead on Corypheus’ real name?” Cullen asked, buttering a slice of bread. Dorian was surprised he even remembered the mage mentioning it, what with his own much more load of work.

“I do. It’s not much, but it’s heading somewhere.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Josephine can’t wait to get her hands on the name so she can blackmail the family.”

Dorian chuckled. “Don’t I know it. She reminds me every few days. However it might not even lead to a still existing family house, she might be disappointed.”

“Whatever it is, I’m sure it will help.” He said it with so much conviction that it immediately made Dorian blush.  _Kaffas_ , he had to keep his emotions under control. He focused on his food instead, shoveling it in his mouth.

Beside him, Cullen laughed and served him a cup of water. “Here. Anything planned later that makes you in a hurry?”

Dorian blinked, chewing more slowly, then let out a chuckle of his own. He couldn’t tell him that his presence made it very hard for him to think properly.

“I apologize. I haven’t been myself lately. I suppose running all over Thedas with the Inquisitor has exhausted me more than I thought.”

“So I’ve noticed.” Cullen’s smile wasn’t judgmental, but there was an hint of something else… Dorian’s pulse quickened as he realized how close they were, the Commander’s side leaning into his, and he wasn’t wearing his armour. It had to be accidental… wasn’t it?

“You’re very observant,” Dorian cautiously replied, leaning ever so slightly into Cullen’s warmth. Cullen didn’t retreat, instead his face lit up with a lopsided, fond smile. He gently slid a long finger down Dorian’s cheek which was quickly reddening, and Dorian’s breath caught in his throat.

“I am.”

Well, here went his self-control. He bolted from his seat, away from Cullen’s piercing, seductive stare, still blushing all the way up to the roots of his hair. He found himself stammering.

“I-I, uh, have to go.”

He all but ran away, his thoughts scattered and more confused than ever. He made it as far as the desert hall nearby the kitchen before he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

“Wha-“ Lips cut him off short, kissing him fiercely. Dorian fought back for a second before he recognized the person, then he was melting and returning the kiss. It was just how he imagined Cullen Rutherford would kiss.

“I feel the same way about you,” Cullen fervently said against his lips once they separated for air. “Though I will admit I thought I’d be the clumsier one between the two of us.”

Dorian hid his embarrassment in Cullen’s neck, a chuckle escaping him. “Seduction has always been an easy game for me, yet I am at a complete loss with the way I feel about you.”

Cullen slid his arms around him, pressed a kiss against the short hair behind his ear. “A rather charming reaction coming from the so-called evil Magister.”

Dorian snorted, turning his head so their nose almost bumped into each other. He softly sighed, taking in Cullen’s handsome features. The upwards curve of his mouth was inviting, and did Dorian gladly invited himself, now that he was allowed.

“I heard The Iron Bull talk about you the other day, Commander,” he said later, his lips throbbing from their making out, Cullen was in the same state, his hair disarray and never looking more attractive.

“Oh?”

“He said you could flush a pretty shade of red with a bit of teasing. Now, I have a few tricks up my sleeve I could tease you with…”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/).


End file.
